Recuerdos
by LoriKusadashi
Summary: Ámbar y Evan habían sido una bonita pareja, el destino les obligó a separarse ¿quién iba a pensar que el padre de ella los separaría? Nadie, y nadie pensó que aquel amor que una vez estuvo presente en aquellos jóvenes pudiera seguir dentro de la Arena de aquellos sangrientos juegos... aquellos que desde ese día llamaron "Los Juegos del Hambre"...


_**¡Hola! He vuelto, y si, lo volví a hacer, he empezado algo sin terminar mi otro fic, ¡pero no os alarméis! Este fic solo tendrá un par de capítulos más. Está basado en una mini serie que hemos estado haciendo unos amigos y yo sobre "Los primeros Juegos del Hambre". Dedicado a **_**Candy Black**_** por hacer de la linda Ámbar y a nuestro amigo Kike por interpretar el papel del frío y sin sentimientos de Evan (en serio a mi ese personaje me da a mi que se guarda más de un as en la manga). Espero que os guste a los dos. Y lectores, cuando comencemos a subir los videos dejaré los links por algún lado para que veáis a esta extraña pero adorable pareja que en mi opinión no debieron acabar como acabaron (hago publicidad everywhere (?) y para los que estáis leyendo mi fic de "El Hobbit" tranquilos porque tengo casi terminado el siguiente capítulo, no os voy a dejar con la intriga ;).**_

* * *

El día que fueron descubiertos fue el último en el que se pudieron decir aquellas palabras que todos alguna vez desean, esas palabras que hacen que se te ponga la piel de gallina, esas suaves palabras... _te amo..._ esas palabras quedaron atrás para aquella pareja que esa noche se fundía en una sola persona entre las sábanas de aquella lujosa cama...

Ámbar y Evan... dos personas que aunque no lo sabían el destino les tenía pensado un gran acontecimiento, pero no empecemos por aquí, lo mejor será comenzar por el principio de todo.

¿Quién lo diría? El primer encuentro que tuvieron fue cuando el padre de Ámbar buscaba un guardaespaldas, alguien que pudiera proteger a su hija, alguien que cuidara del más preciado tesoro que tenía. Evan al principio lo único que pensó es que solo debía de cuidar a una niña de papá, pensó que aquella chica que tenía delante de él no era más que un estorbo, que equivocado estaba.

Las primeras semanas no se hablaron, solo se limitaban a "hola" y el resto del día se mantenían callados... al principio era una sensación extraña, sentirse como si aquella persona con la pasabas casi las 24 horas del día no le importaras ni lo más mínimo, como si en ese preciso momento te estuvieras muriendo y a él no le importaras nada... ¿Qué podía decir Ámbar? Ella no entendía de estas cosas. Ella se limitaba a hacer lo que la decía su padre, alguien muy importante en aquellos momentos.

La primera vez que mantuvieron una conversación medianamente normal, Ámbar se encontraba en su habitación tanteando uno que otro libro, estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta de que su guardaespaldas había entrado. El pequeño grito que pegó fue suficiente para que el chico rápidamente le tapara la boca.

-Shhh... las paredes tienen oídos-la chica se revolvió entre los brazos de su guardaespaldas-prometo dejarte libre si no vuelves a gritar-Ámbar asintió y fue soltada.

-que susto, ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta?

-lo hice pero parece ser que alguien aquí está sordo y no escucha-daba algo de miedo como contestaba el chico, técnicamente parecía muy joven, demasiado y Ámbar se preguntó que habría pasado para que un chico de esa edad hablara de aquella manera tan fría y distante.- ¿que ocurre?

La chica de cabellos rubios negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras tanto Evan echó un vistazo a la habitación de su protegida, le pareció corrientucha para ser la hija de un rebelde con dinero: una cama con su mesita de noche, una armario para su ropa... nada en especial, aunque, si hubo algo que le llamó la atención, la cama estaba llena de libros. Parecía que a aquella cría le gustaba leer. Sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó a la cama.

-Son buenos libros-dijo agarrando uno-no pensé que te gustaba leer, se te ve como la típica niña mal criada que consigue todo lo que quiere.

Ámbar le miró de arriba a abajo, ese chico era extraño aunque... atractivo, ¿había dicho atractivo? Si, tenía que reconocerlo. Evan por muy frío que pareciese físicamente era mono, alto y delgado, de cabello no muy largo color chocolate, la piel clara, aquella postura que tenía para estar alerta de todo y sus ojos... eran uno preciosos ojos azul verdoso, fríos y sin sentimientos pero que de alguna manera daban paz, eran unos ojos en los que si tuvieran un hechizo en ellos podrías quedarte hipnotizada. Negó con la cabeza, debía olvidarse de ese chico, él solo iba a ser su guardaespaldas y punto, nada más.

Evan en cambio la inspeccionó de reojo mientras fingía prestar interés a los libros que estaban encima de la cama. Ámbar no era como había imaginado que sería... él se había imaginado a una niña pija de esas estilo Capitolio, que no soportaban estar sin sus ropitas a la moda aunque te estuvieras meriendo de hambre, no, ella era todo lo contrario. La chica la parecía mona, era menudita y delgada, de cabellos rubios que acababan en divertidos tirabuzones por encima de los hombros, de piel blanquita y de unos grandes y expresivos ojos color miel. Sinceramente, no era el tipo de chica que Evan pensaba que era y eso le gustaba.

-¿Me pasas el libro?-preguntó la chica ya cuando vio que le faltaba un título. Evan se lo entregó en silencio-¿no vas a hablar nunca?

-Solo me limito para lo que me han contratado y eso es protegerte a ti y a tu familia, no tengo porqué hablar si no se requiere.

-Eres una persona realmente fría, ¿acaso no tienes sentimientos?

El guardaespaldas no contestó a su pregunta ¿que si tenia sentimientos? Claro que los tenia pero no tenía porque demostrarlos a nadie y menos a aquella niña que tenía delante, sabía que estaba siendo un poco frío pero ¿acaso tenía la culpa? Antes no era así, antes era una persona tranquila, una persona agradable pero todo eso había cambiado conforme los años.

-¿No vas a contestar a mi pregunta?

-No veo la necesidad de hacerlo.

La tensión se podía notar en el ambiente, solos ellos dos, cara a cara, observándose con el debido cuidado como si en cualquier momento alguno de los dos saltara sobre el otro.

-Mira solo quiero decirte algo-Evan miró a la chica serio-si quieres salir con vida de esta guerra, solo tiene que estar conmigo.

Evan no supo lo mucho que se tomó en serio aquel comentario Ámbar.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado y comentéis, pondré la continuación de esta entrañable historia prontito ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones (¡viva!) no tendrá muchos capítulos pero os aseguro que os encetará y pediréis más. ¡Hasta Pronto!_**


End file.
